nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Chef
Jerome "Chef" McElroy 'is a NoDQ CAW Superstar who debuted in Season 5. He is a former NoDQ International Champion. Appearance Chef is a human male of average height who is very overweight. Chef wears a red T-shirt, blue trousers, black shoes and a white Chef's hat. Chef also sports a black full beard. NoDQ CAW History Season 5 Chef debuted on episode six of NoDQ Eastern in Season 5, in which he attempted to earn a spot in the match to crown the first ever NoDQ International Champion at Jackpot. Chef's opponent was Razor Ramon, who showed no mercy in the match and put Chef away with a Razor's Edge. Chef would next appear on episode 14 of NoDQ Eastern, competing in the 10-Man Royal Rumble Match to crown a #1 Contender to Freddy Krueger's NoDQ CAW Championship. Chef was the fifth entrant in the match but was almost immediately dumped out by Leatherface with assistance from the Joker. Season 6 Chef would next appear in Season 6 on the eleventh episode of NoDQ Action. This was a Fatal Four Way Match also featuring the Terminator, Mario and Luigi to determine a #1 Contender to the NoDQ International Championship, which Chef won after pinning Luigi. At Spring Cleaning, Chef would challenge Ganondorf for the NoDQ International Championship in the opening match of the show. In what Wade Needham referred to as the biggest upset he'd ever seen in NoDQ CAW history, Chef upended Ganondorf to win the Championship following a Low Blow and a Bounce. Chef would celebrate after the match by dancing with three women. Chef would defend his Championship against Leatherface at Going the Distance. Due to interference from the Joker, Leatherface was completely unable to win the match, allowing Chef to capitalise with a Bounce to retain his Championship. Chef would not escape entirely unscathed, however, as Jason Voorhees would arrive to give him a pair of Crystal Lake Slams in honour of the date being Friday the 13th. Season 7 Episode 18 of NoDQ Action saw a Triple Threat Match between Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger and Spider-Man to determine a new #1 Contender to Chef's NoDQ International Championship. Unfortunately for the three competitors, the match's timer ran out before any of them could pick up the win. Regardless, Chef made his way to the ring to offer a proposal to the others- they could all challenge him for the Championship in a Fatal Four Way Ladder Match! This match took place at Fully Charged and was a hellacious encounter that saw all four men take serious risks throughout. In the end, Chef was able to retain his NoDQ International Championship by retrieving the belt suspended above the ring. Season 8 Chef would compete in the 2006 NoDQ CAW Cup, drawing Frankenstein as his opponent in the first round. The debuting Frankenstein would prove too much for Chef, however, delivering five consecutive Monster Bombs to Chef, destroying any hope he had of winning the match or progressing in the tournament. Chef would return at NoDQ CAW's Main Event 10, entering the 10-Man Royal Rumble Match to find a new #1 Contender to the NoDQ Interactive Championship. Chef was the final participant in the match but was thrown out almost immediately by Leatherface, who won the match in doing so. Season 9 Chef would compete in the 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup, drawing Milhouse van Houten as his first round opponent. The match was surprisingly evenly-matched in the early going and it appeared Chef would eke out victory towards its conclusion, but Milhouse would use Sweet Chin Milhouse to pick up the victory. Real World History Chef is one of the original cast of characters in Comedy Central's ''South Park animated comedy series. Chef was, as his name suggested, a chef who worked in the South Park Elementary School cafeteria. He would routinely counsel the main characters- Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Eric- on the problems they faced, but would invariably do so through an entirely inappropriate song about making love. Chef was voiced by Isaac Hayes and Hayes' acrimonious split from the series led to Chef being axed and killed off. In-ring Style and Personality Chef utilises an unorthodox style that seems at odds with his size. While he uses many power-based moves, he has deceptive agility. It is this agility that is his greatest weapon, allowing him to surprise opponents with a well-timed use of the Bounce. Chef has an affable, easy-going personality. As in South Park, he refers to his contemporaries as "crackers" but means no harm by the term. Chef was a fighting Champion when he held the NoDQ International Championship and welcomed all challengers to his title. The Championship was retired with Chef undefeated as Champion. Finishing Moves *Powerbomb Whip *Bounce (Springboard Cross Body Press) *Momentum Shift:''' Low Blow Kick Category:Superstars Category:Television Icons